


Mini Bucky Series

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Translation, fan arts, mini bucky
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Một chuỗi truyện tranh về Bucky thu nhỏ rất đáng yêu!





	Mini Bucky Series

**Tác giả** :白小埃 | [whiteyoo](http://www.weibo.com/whiteyoo?refer_flag=0000015010_&from=feed&loc=nickname&is_all=1)

**Link:**[ Hình 1](http://www.weibo.com/2362391317/E55eFtrub?type=comment#_rnd1473946885330) | [Hình 2](http://www.weibo.com/2362391317/E5o0JBqmi?type=comment#_rnd1473946816214) | [Hình 3](http://www.weibo.com/2362391317/E5Qin2P8c?type=repost#_rnd1473946569683) |

**Dịch:** _bieR_

**Beta** : _Ant_

**Editor:** _Rong Biển + JM_

 

**Permission for translating was granted by artist. Do not copy or re-upload.**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
